


I Wanna Make You Swoon, Baby

by TheNameIsBritney



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Charades, F/M, alternate proposal scene, anna being anna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21825106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNameIsBritney/pseuds/TheNameIsBritney
Summary: A short ficlet documenting what it could've been like if Kristoff had proposed during charades instead!
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	I Wanna Make You Swoon, Baby

"Kristoff, it's your turn!" Olaf said, walking towards the couch and attempting to pull Kristoff off. 

Kristoff laughed and got up. "Okay, buddy, I'm comin'." 

He walked over to Sven and pulled a slip out of the basket. He opened it up and balked at it before looking at the reindeer incredulously. Sven wiggled his eyebrows at him in a way that Kristoff found endlessly infuriating. 

Taking a deep breath, Kristoff walked to the front of the room and mustered up a smile. 

"Upset! Concerned? Constipated!" Anna shouted out immediately. Kristoff shook his head and laughed. 

"No, Anna, what? I haven't started yet." Anna settled and put her hands in her lap, waiting primly for Kristoff to start, though everyone could tell she was practically buzzing with energy. 

"Okay, um..." Kristoff looked down at the slip in his hands and then at Sven who nodded at him. He sighed shakily and looked at Anna before getting down on one knee. 

"Injury! Kneeling! Praying!" Anna yelled. 

Next to her, a smile began to grow on Elsa's face and she hugged the pillow closer to her chest. She looked between Kristoff and her sister amusedly. 

"Oh! Proposal!" Anna stood up excitedly. 

"Anna-" 

“Kristoff, hush, you're not allowed to talk. This is charades." Anna crossed her arms and furrowed her eyebrows. 

Kristoff rubbed his face and laughed quietly to himself. 

"Anna, sit down." Elsa said quietly, grabbing her sister's hand and pulling her back down to sit on the couch. 

Anna turned to face Elsa. confusion written on her face. "What? What's going on?" 

Kristoff cleared his throat and pulled the ring out of the inside pocket in his vest, holding it tightly in his fist. Anna whipped around to look at him, her mouth dropping into a small 'o'. 

"Anna, you are...the most wonderful, beautiful, extraordinary person that I've ever met. You are the reason that I want to wake up every morning and you’re the person I want to sleep next to every night." Kristoff started, breathing shakily as he looked Anna in the eye. "Will you marry me?" 

Anna gasped and brought her hands to her face before jumping up and tackling Kristoff to the floor. 

"Yes! Yes, oh my god, yes!" She cried, burying her face in his shoulder. 

Kristoff wrapped his arms around her and sighed, breathing in the sweet scent of her hair. 

Anna pulled away from his shoulder and gave him a kiss, nuzzling his nose gently. 

"I love you." She whispered, before pulling away and giving him a watery smirk. "Does this mean that I win?"

**Author's Note:**

> this was really short bc i wrote it in a discord group chat but i hope it's cute anyway! it was based on a tumblr post that i read but now i don't know how to find that tumblr post again so i just hope the person who made it will find this eventually
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated and if u wanna reblog this from me my blog is @romanticsanders !
> 
> \- Brit xx


End file.
